


This is What I Crave

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Lydia fingers dug into Cora’s back as she let out another moan. It was too much, everything was too much and she felt like she was coming undone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "Sexual Hallucination" by In This Moment.

Lydia fingers dug into Cora’s back as she let out another moan. It was too much, everything was too much and she felt like she was coming undone. She pulled the other woman closer, needing her as close as possible, which still didn’t feel like it was close enough.

Cora kissed her again, Lydia immediately kissing her back. The werewolf shifted them slightly, spreading Lydia’s legs a little more to get a better angle with the strap on and thrust back in. Lydia’s back arched off the bed and she nearly came right then and there. She pulled Cora in for another kiss, moaning louder and louder as Cora continued to thrust.

Everything began to blur as she felt her orgasm rising. Her skin felt like she was on fire, and she breathed out another moan, holding Cora as close as possible. They kissed again, Lydia melting into it. She had been craving this for days now, and they finally had the time to be alone for more than a few minutes without wanting to pass out from exhaustion.

“I love you,” Lydia breathed out against Cora’s lips. “I love you, Cora.”

“I love you too, Lydia,” Cora said, as her fingers found Lydia’s clit, making her girlfriend come with a scream.


End file.
